Meet Again
by matarinegan
Summary: suatu keadaan dimana aku bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihku. Kami bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga dan siapa sangka aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali dengan mudah. - Namikaze Naruto.


**Summery** : suatu keadaan dimana aku bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihku. Kami bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga dan siapa sangka aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali dengan mudah. - _Namikaze Naruto_.

W/ Ega mohon maaf... :") ini pakai bahasa jelek, karena ega kurang belajar.

 **Pair : Naruto sayang Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

\--

 **"MEET AGAIN"**

\--

\--

"Naruto kau mau kan? Hanya hari ini saja"

Wajah memelas dari sang ibu membuat Naruto mendesah gusar.

Lelaki berkepala dua itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia melirik ke sembarang arah untuk menimang tawaran ibunya tercinta.

"Tidak ah... Aku tidak mau, Kaa-chan suruh Ino saja yang jaga toko"

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu langsung berdecak pinggang mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Putra sulungnya ini benar-benar orang yang malas. Masa disuruh menjaga toko saja tidak mau!

Lagi pula hari ini kan hari minggu, jadi Naruto sedang libur dari acara bekerja-nya disalah satu kantor swasta.

Daripada waktu liburnya hanya dihabiskan untuk mengurung diri kamar, lebih baik Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk bekerja paruh waktu di toko miliknya. Karena kebetulan satu kariawan tetap yang bekerja disana mengajukan ijin tidak bekerja hari ini. Dengan alasan dia akan menghadiri acara pernikahan saudaranya.

Akan sayang sekali rasanya jika toko kecil milik Kushina tutup di hari minggu. Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini banyak orang yang mengunjungi tokonya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Hotaru satu-satunya pegawai tetap dan teladan milik Kushina.

"Naruto, apa kau lupa jika Ino-chan itu ada less balet hari ini?" Dengus Kushina.

Naruto berdecak malas. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya sayu karena baru bagun, kini menyalang tak suka.

"Memangnya Kaa-chan mau pergi kemana!?" Deras Naruto.

"Kaa-chan ada acara di rumah Mikoto... Dia menyuruh Kaa-chan untuk datang kerumahnya hari ini" Balas Kushina.

"Palingan Kaa-chan hanya akan ngerumpi disana!"

Kushina spontan memukul bahu putranya. Seenaknya saja Naruto menuduh Kaa-chan seperti itu.

Setidaknya jika Kushina akan pergi ngerumpi, dia pasti akan pergi ke sebuah restoran murah dan menghabiskan waktunya satu hari full untuk curhat bersama teman-temannya. Sekalian cuci mata dan ajang refresing dari kegiatan padat sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Naruto meringis dalam diam. Dia ingin membalas perbuatan Kaa-channya. Namun sayang, selama Naruto hidup dia tidak pernah bisa menjinakan kemurkaan Kushina.

"Ini kunci toko Kaa-chan! Pokoknya hari ini kau harus menjaganya... Tidak ada bantahan lagi!" Mutlak Kushina. Dia merentangkan tangan Naruto dan menaruhkan sebuah kunci disana.

Laki-laki itu menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang sudah disodorkan sebuah kunci oleh ibunya.

"Argghh!!! Aku tudak mau... Orang-orang akan salah paham jika aku bekerja disana!" Pekik Naruto dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ustttt!!!!... Berhenti melawan Kaa-chan!... Lakukan saja tugasmu. Lagipula Kaa-chan agak kesal padamu karena setiap libur kerja, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri di kamar!!"

"Itu kan hak ku... Aku lelah bekerja selama enam hari penuh Kaa-chan..!!" Teriak Naruto makin membantah.

"Pekerja kantoran tidak menguras banyak tenaga... Kau itu banyak alasan saja"

"Aku seirus Kaa-chan!!!" Melas Naruto. Mereka masih berdebat diambang pintu kamar milik pemuda jabrik itu.

"Sudahlah~.. Pokoknya hari ini Kaa-chan minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga toko itu. Dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam delapan malam. Kau harus bi-sa!!"

"Tapi kaa-chan!"

"Cerewet, sekali kau Naruto.."

"Aku mau protesss!!!"

"Cukupppp!... Kaa-chan tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Pokoknya sekarang bersihkan dirimu setengah jam lagi kau harus sudah ada di toko!... Kau pemuda yang jorok! Pantas saja kau tidak bisa mendapat teman kencan... Para wanita tidak ada suka dengan pria jorok yang bau sepertimu Naruto!"

JREB!

Naruto terbegong. Perkataan Kushina tepat menusuk ke hatinya. Ibunya bahkan sudah beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku.

\--

\--

\--

Naruto sebenarnya bukan pemuda yang jorok dan pemalas seperti yang Kushina katakan.

Hanya saja perilaku Naruto yang cuek dan terkesan suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan membuat lingkungan yang Naruto tempat tidak terurus khususnya kamar pribadinya.

Dan pengecualian untuk kantornya. Dimana kamar itu selalu berantakan karena Naruto suka menunda-nunda untuk membersihkannya.

Lalu masalah teman wanita!

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal spesifik yang membuat Naruto susah untuk menadapatkan teman kencan yang sepantaran dengannya.

Fakta bahwa Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang tampan sudah tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan kalau Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan!

Masalah teman wanita, tidak ada kata stok habis didalam kamusnya.

Di kantor, misalnya. Kita terang-terangan saja ya, bercerita tentang jejak asmara dari seorang pemuda blasteran ini. Dimana Naruto beberapa kali tertangkap basah mendapatkan tawaran kencan satu malam dari para pegawai wanita yang bekerja bersamanya.

Sebut saja Shion. Wanita cantik yang beberapa bulan lalu diterima bekerja di perusahaan asuransi itu, sangat gencar mengejar Naruto. Wanita muda, cantik dan seksi itu pernah mengajak Naruto kencan saat hari valentine dan berakhir dengan acara mabuk-mabuk tidak jelas.

Untungnya hanya Shion yang mabuk, sedangkan Naruto hanya menemani wanita itu. Tak banyak orang yang tau jika Naruto memiliki riwayat alergi terhadap olahan berbahan baku alkohol. Jadi selama hidupnya pemuda itu belum pernah merasakan sensai mabuk akibat minum minuman beralkohol.

Ada juga teman waktu SMA-nya yang kebetulan menjadi staf khusus di bawah pimpinan Naruto. Namanya Sarra, dia juga salah satu wanita yang berharap bisa menikahi Naruto suatu hari nanti. Usut punya usut Sarra rupanya sudah menaksir Naruto semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Namun karena Sarra dulu tergolong gadis yang pemalu jadi dirinya tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto.

Berkaca dari peristiwa diatas. Kini seiring dengan banyaknya perubahan drastis pada diri Naruto yang jelas membuatnya semakin tampan. Juga semakin membuat banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengejar cintanya.

Namun kebodoh telah menguasai jiwa dan raganya, Naruto malah menyueki barisan wanita yang memuja dan mencintainya. Saat ini Naruto sepertinya belum tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan khusus lagi dengan seorang wanita semenjak,

Kisah Asmaranya harus kandas ditengah jalan satu tahun yang lalu.

Wanita beruntung yang sempat mampir dikehidupan Naruto itu dengan teganya menikam hati pemuda yang baik dan polos ini.

Naruto tidak pernah berhasil move on darinya. Sampai sekarang, sudah satu tahun rasanya Naruto sendiri tanpa gandengan seorang wanita. Padahal umurnya sudah terbilang cukup untuk menjalin hubungan yang mulai serius ke tahap selanjutnya.

\--

\--

\--

Genggaman tangannya menguat, dia mencekal kunci toko yang Kushina berikan. Dengan raut wajah kesal Naruto kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Naruto mendesah dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk berkuran kecil. Ranjang itu tidak pernah diganti semenjak pertama kali Naruto menempati kamarnya ini. Kurang lebih sudah duabelas tahu lamanya.

"Menyebalkan!!.." Naruto mengusap gusar wajahnya. Sekarang dia adalah seorang pria yang sudah dewasa. Bahkan dia sudah bekerja disebuah perusahaan asuransi jiwa dan mendapat posisi stategis diusianya yang masih terbilang muda.

Dan dengan semua pencapain kerja kerasnya itu. Untuk hari ini dimana hari libur yang didapatkan hanya sekali dalam seminggu harus dirusak oleh ibunya.

Menjaga toko katanya?

Yang benar saja!

Harga diri Naruto akan jatuh jika dia menjaga toko kecil milik Kushina. Naruto tidak pentas bekerja sebagai seorang penjaga toko kosmetik dan aksesoris khusus wanita yang dimiliki oleh ibunya. Lebih cocok jika Ino- adiknya itu yang bekerja disana.

Dengan malas, Naruto lantas beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia membersihkan dirinya. Mulai dari mencukur brewok yang tumbuh di dagu, sampai acara keramas rambut menggunakan 3 macam sampo yang berbeda.

Setelah merasa cukup fresh. Naruto lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Biasanya dia akan tampil dengan balutan kemeja kantoran. Tapi khusus kali ini dia akan keluar menggunakan kaus hitam polos, lekukan otot kekarnya menonjol karena baju kaus hitam yang dikenakannya agak kesempitan dengan ukuran L seharusnya L

Ketika Naruto sudah selesai dengan segala persiapannya. Dia menuruni tangga, hendak menuju ke garasi rumahnya. Namun di bawah, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Ternyata ada adiknya yang sedang menonton tv.

"Nii-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto tampil berbeda saat melewatinya.

"Jaga toko" Singkat Naruto.

"Ahh???" Kaget Ino, dirinya tak menyangka jika kakaknya akan pergi menjaga toko milik ibunya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Nii-chan serius?"

"Iya.. Sebenarnya aku malas ke sana"

"Aku mau ikut ya..." Remaja berambut blonde ikat ekor kuda itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan semangat.

"Kau mau ikut? Tapi bagaimana dengan less baletmu?"

Ino terhenti, padahal hanya tinggal tersisa tujuh langkah lagi menuju kamarnya, dia hendak mengganti bajunya lalu keluar bersama Naruto.

"Ahhhh~... Benar juga aku lupa!... tiga hari lagi aku akan tampil di sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa bolos less balet hari ini." Sesal Ino dari kejauhan. Naruto hanya mendengus karenanya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku pergi dulu" Pamit Naruto kemudian. Padahal Ino ingin sekali ikut menjaga toko keren milik Kaa-channya. sayang sekali karena waktu yang berbarengan dengan latihan less baletnya membuatn Ino tak akan sempat berlama-lama disana jika ia nengikuti Naruto.

Latihan kess balet Ino dimulai pukul setengah 9 pagi maka akan tanggung sekali banginya jika Ino bersikeras ingin pergi ke toko berama Naruto.

Kakaknya itu berangat dari rumah jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Waktunya tidak akan keburu, apalagi lokasi toko berlawanan arah dengan tempat latihan balet yang dituju oleh Ino.

\--

\--

\--

 **Skip!!!**

Naruto akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya didepan toko. Setiap langkah yang di ambilnya. Naruto selalu mendesah, dia malas dan kesal sekali jika mengingat perintah menyebalkan dari ibunya.

Setelah toko dibuka, Naruto lalu memutar tanda 'closed' didepan jendelanya kemudian menggantinya dengan kata 'open'. Aroma manis dari berbagai produk kecantikan menyambut langkah pertama Naruto di setiap lantai yang dia pijak. Menggelikan rasanya, ketika Naruto melihat deretan kosmetik berbagai warna. Baginya Naruto tempat ini bukanlah dunianya. Jadi apakah Naruto akan bertahan selama 12 jam disini?

Dia kemudian melangkah ke meja kasir. Menghidupkan komputer, AC ruangan dan mengecek daftar pembelian barang terakhir. Setelah semua selesai Naruto kemudian duduk santai disana dia hanya tinggal menunggu pelanggan yang datang. Eerrrr... Apakah ada?

Semakin dingin AC ruangan. Mata Naruto makin terbuai dan memberat. Ia mulai mengantuk, karena toko juga sepi. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terkatup dan Naruto tidur saat bertugas.

Selama dua jam toko kosong. Tak ada pembeli yang datang. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara gemercik bel mengagetkan Naruto dan dia melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang berbelanja ditempatnya.

"Selamat datang" ramah Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Hohoho.. Apa ini? kenapa ada pemuda tampan disini!!" Seru ibu-ibu itu kegirangan. Naruto tersenyum kikuk dengan keantusiasan pembelinya.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat..." ucap Naruto memecah kecanggungan yang hanya mendera dirinya.

"Hahaha... Kau bisa saja menyuruhku untuk memilih-milih.."

"Hmm.. Aku datang kesini sebenarnya ingin berkonsultasi dengan Hotaru-chan.. Ini masalah perempuan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bekerja hari ini ya, apa kau tau dia kemana?" Tanya wanita berbadan bulat itu kepada Naruto.

"Hotaru sedang pergi ke pernikahan saudaranya. Besok dia akan bekerja.. Bibi bisa datang lagi besok, jika bibi masih ingin mengobrol dengan Hotaru-nee san" jawab Naruto.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa kau tolong ambilkan aku sebuah bedak tabur?"

Naruto jadi canggo ditempat. Bedak apa yang dimaksud oleh pelanggannya itu?

Raut kebingungan Naruto terlihat imut dimata wanita itu. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap panikan pemuda didepannya, akhirnya pelanggan yang ramah itu mengambil sendiri barang yang dia beli, tepat didepan mata Naruto.

"Ini yang aku maksud nak..." kata wanita itu sambil terkekeh.

"O-oh maaf aku tidak melihatnya haha.." garing Naruto. Kemudian selesai membayar semuanya. Pelanggan yang merepotkan itu akhirnya pergi.

"Membosankan..." ketus Naruto. Pria itu lantas memainkan ponselnya, untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Masih ada sisa 8 jam lagi sebelum dirinya bisa pulang.

 **Krincing...**

"Selamat datang!" Naruto berseru malas tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya. Langkah ketukan kaki hils yang menggema sangat mengganggu fokus Naruto pada ponselnya. Akhirnyan pemuda tersebut menatap pelanggan yang baru datang itu.

Ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. Dia terpaku tepat kearah tubuh ramping wanita berambut pink panjang yang membelakanginya.

Sepertinya wanita itu sedang melihat-lihat deretan produk kecantikan. Jenis perawatan kulit yang terpajang disana.

"Sakura!" Gumam Naruto. Tapi tidak mungkin wanita itu mantan kekasihnya yang dulu.

Yang dia tau Sakura yang Naruto kenal sudah pindah ke Sunna dan tidak lagi tinggal di Konoha setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Ah~ menyebalkan sekali... Harganya terlalu mahal" cicit wanita itu. Dan ketika dia berbalik mata emeraldnya membulat kala melihat sosok pria pirang yang membeku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Rambut pirang itu, mata biru yang menawan, wajah tampannya yang tak bisa dilupakan dalam waktu semalam. Hanya ada satu nama yang Sakura ingat ketika melihat pria itu. Dan hei, pria pirangnya terlihat tampak lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat.

"NARUTO!!!..." serunya begitu lantang.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

Sialan, ternyata benar wanita tersebut adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan apa-apaan moment memalukan ini!!!...

Kenapa Naruto harus bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ditempat seperti ini! Dan saat dirinya tengah menjaga toko keramat milik ibunya.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!...' Desis Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Waaahhhh... Ternyata benar itu kau!!" Sakura Haruno. Itu namanya.

Wanita berbadan ramping dengan rambut panjang yang unik menatap shappire Naruto yang berkilat dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

Naruto menegakkan badanya. Ketika Sakura mendekat kearahnya. "Naruto Namikaze... Kau Naruto yang aku kenal kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

Maksudnya, sungguh kebetulan yang luarbiasa bisa bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang bekerja di tempat yang tak terduga seperti ini.

Naruto memasang tatapan tak pedulinya. Meskipun sebenarnya hatinya berdenyut tidak jelas ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya semakin cantik saja. Sekali lagi sialan!

"T'ch! Iya ini aku, kau puas!" Ketus Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura?

Jangan tanya keadaannya, justru wanita itu masih bertahan dengan senyuman takjup, bisa melihat Naruto dalam keadaan yang lebih keren dari yang dulu.

"Waw!... Hahaha... Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!!"

"Jangan berlebihan begitu!" Desis Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Sakura nampak masih antusias.

"Tidak. Toko ini milik ibuku.. Aku hanya menggantikan salah satu pekerjanya selama satu hari"

"Hebat.. Jadi toko ini milik bibi Kushina, wow!.." Sakura memutar tubuhnya, masih tercengang dengan kenyataan yang dia lihat

"Bisa diam tidak!! Kau kesini mau belanja atau hanya mau berguman tidak jelas?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerutu pada Sakura.

"Ah benar juga. Aku kesini ingin membeli beberapa alat makeup, sebelum aku berangkat ke Sunna lagi"

Naruto diam mengamati Sakura yang sedang memilih berbagai jenis merek makeup yang ada di atas etalase kaca.

Sambil sibuk memilih rupanya Sakura ingin mengusik ketenangan Naruto dengan ajakan mengobrol tanpa kontak mata.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya.

Percuma juga selalu berujar ketus pada wanita itu. Karena sebenarnya Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan suka pada Sakura.

"Di Konoha Insurecare" singkat Naruto.

"Hmm... Manarik, bukankah itu perusaha asuransi jiwa?"

"Iya"

Hening kemudian.

Sakura memilih untuk mencoba semple dari lipstik yang dijual. Naruto membulat dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Hei tunggu!" Cegah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bingung dengan larangan Naruto.

"Apa kau mengambil barang yang masih disegel?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya ini tasternya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bodoh, itu bukan tasternya. Yang kau coba itu produk yang masih baru dan masih disegel. Kau tidak liat!! Ruas barang yang disebelah kiri adalah tempat produk tester" jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk tulisan 'taster' pada kumpulan barang di ruas kirinya.

"Lalu apa pedulinya? Aku akan tetap beli ini" tegas Sakura dan itu membuat Naruto meradang.

"Kenapa tidak ada lebel harganya?" Protes Sakura.

"Coba sini aku cek, hmmm... Apa nama kode barangnya?" Naruto mengeluarkan tumpukan lembar kertas berisi kode barang yang lengkap dengan daftar harganya.

Ini pengalaman pertama Naruto menghadapi pelanggan yang merupakan mantan kekasih terindah baginya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, apa nama kode barang ini... Bukannya kau pegawai disini!"

"Apa nama benda ini?" Sulut Naruto. Ia tidak menemukan harga barang yang dia cari di daftar tersebut karena dia tidak tau apa nama barang yang Sakura beli.

"Bodoh, coba kau cek di mesin kasir.. Nanti nama barangnya akan langsung terlihat lengkap dengan harganya" pinta Sakura. Dan doeng! Wajah Naruto memerah dan dirinya merasa memang agak telmi dan bodoh mendadak.

 **TIT...**

"Harganya 175 ribu"

"Baiklah aku tidak jadi beli." Kata Sakura. Wanita itu kembali mencoba tester yang lain.

Naruto jadi dongkol ditempat. "Kau sudah merusak segelnya. Merusak artinya membeli.. Tidak bisa dibatalkan!" Kilah Naruto.

"Warnanya jelek, aku tidak suka!"

"Tetap saja kau harus membelinya Sakura!"

"Kau cerewet sekali... Nanti akan aku pikirkan, coba yang ini? Tolong periksa harganya!... Kenapa tokomu ini tidak mencantumkan nominal harganya sih?"

Naruto merebut barang yang Sakura sodorkan. Lipstik berukuran panjang 7 cm itu diarahkan ke mesin barkode.

 **TIT...**

"Yang ini 210 ribu"

"Yasudah, aku ambil yang tadi saja.. yang ini tidak jadi" Sakura meletakan Lipstik yang berharga lebih lahal itu dan mengambil barang yang tadi.

Argg!!! Menyebalkan. Naruto mengerang dengan tingah Sakura.

"Oh iya, apa tempat ini menjual kuteks juga?"

"Kau butuh warna apa?"

Saat Sakura hendak menyebutkan warnanya. Mata emeraldnya tertuju pada name tag yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Pria itu memakai name tag yang sepertinya ditulisnya sendiri.

"Bu-ka-n pe-ga-wai?" Eja sakura pada kumpulan huruf tersebut.

"Bhahahahaha.." tawanya meledak seketika. Sunggu itu lucu sekali. Kenapa Naruto harus memakai name tag sepeti itu. Ayolah yang benar saja 'bukan pegawai' sepertinya nama yang cocok untuk mengganti marga Namikaze di belakang namanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!?" Nayalang Naruto.

"Hahahaha.. kau 'bukan pegawai'?"

Alis Naruto berkerut. Sakura tertawa sambil menunduk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura!!!.."

"Hahahaha... Maafkan aku. Itu lucu sekali. Badanmu saja yang bertambah besar, tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak-anak Naruto"

"Sudahlah. Berhenti tertawa... Kau mau warna apa?" Tegasnya lagi. Menurutnya Sakura terlalu berlebihan menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak lucu.

"Hmmm... Bisa kau keluarkan semuanya?" Pintanya. Dan dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto mengeluarkan satu kotak kuteks berbagai macam warna.

Ketika Sakura hendak mencoba kuteks yang ada. Tangan besar Naruto spontan mencengkram telapak tangan lembut Sakura yang akan membuka penutup kuteks itu. Dengan refleksnya Sakura lalu menoleh pada si pelaku.

"Jangan lakukan lagi! Kau sudah merusak banyak produk milik Kaa-chanku"

"Ini tulisannya taster Naruto.. jadi aku bebas mencobanya" Sakura mengarahkan botol kuteks yang bisa ia coba. Naruto membuang wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia salah tingkah. Dan ups!! Apa tadi!!!!...

Tangan kekarnya menapuk dan menyentuk langsung telapak halus tangan wanita itu. Sialan!!!!... Harga diri Naruto jatuh lagi. Dan sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun anehnya, Sakura justru tidak merasa tersinggung atau salting dengan perbuatan Naruto. Wanita itu menyibukkan dirinya untuk mencoba kuteks tersebut pada kuku jarinya.

Apa itu artinya?

Naruto tidak paham dengan situasi absurt ini...

Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri.

"Hei ini bagus juga..."

Sakura memperlihatkan hasil polesannya pada Naruto. Lelaki itu melirik sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya lagi.

"Ok! Aku beli yang ini juga... Oh iya apa disini juga ada capit bulu mata?"

"Benda apa yang kau cari?"

"Capit bulu mata... Toko ini punya kan?"

"Coba lihat disana! Aku tidak mengerti benda apa yang kau maksud"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah sudut. Disana ada berbagai macam barang kecantikan yang berupa alat seperti brush, sisir, gunting kuku, capit bulu mata, pinset jerawat dan lain-lainnya"

Setelah beberapa menit yang terlewat.

Sakura datang denganmembawa barang yang ingin dia beli. Setelah semua lengkap, saatnya membayar.

Sayang sekali, saat akan Sakura selesai membayar semuanya, pertemuan singkat wanita cantik itu dengan mantan kekasihnya akan segera berakhir.

 **TIT..**

 **TIT..**

 **TIT...**

Naruto dengan wajah tenang memeriksa semua barcode produk yang Sakura beli. Sedangkan wanita itu mengamati dalam diam. Bagaimana telatennya lelaki pirang itu bekerja.

"Semuanya 750 ribu.." Suara berat Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan sesaat yang Sakura alami.

"Uangnya pas ya, jadi kau tidak usah memberikanku kembaliannya" Balas Sakura setelah memberikan semua uangnya.

"Memang, aku tidak akan melakukan itu" ketus Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Emeraldnya lantas tertuju pada wajah tampan didepannya. Setidaknya Sakura ingin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto seperti menunggu setiap kata yang akan Sakura lontarkan untuknya.

Karena terlalu lama terdiam, akhirnya Naruto menyulutnya kembali. "Apa?" Singkatnya.

"Hehe.. tidak jadi. Baiklah sampai jumpa Naruto.. Senang rasanya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan toko makeup milik Kushina.

Naruto menegang. Terlambat baginya untuk menghentikan Sakura yang sudah tak terlihat dibalik pintu. Satu helaan napas berat berhembus begitu saja. Sulit bagi Naruto untuk bisa memalingkan hatinya pada wanita lain, selain gadis musim semi itu.

Ketika Naruto hendak merapikan kekacauan yang Sakura tinggalkan ditokonya. Ponsel hitamnya berdering nyaring. Shappire itu menoleh. Sebuah nomor telepon tak dikenal tertera diatas layar touchscreennya.

"Hallo?"

 _"Hai Naruto..."_ suara gadis centil yang sangat Naruto rindukan akhirnya menyapanya kembali. Tanpa bertanya siapa pemilik suara itu, Naruto sudah tau jika orang yang menelponnya adalah si gadis Haruno.

 _"Kau tau? Aku tidak, benar-benar memblokir nomor ponselmu setelah kita putus... tapi sepertinya kaulah yang memblokir nomor ponselku ya..?"_

"Iya itu benar... Jadi untuk apa aku menghubungiku lagi Sakura?" Balas Naruto.

 _"Apa kau punya waktu luang malam ini? Aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu sebelum aku kembali ke Sunna lagi... Semoga saja kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan perteman kita. Setidaknya jadi sedikit lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."_

Naruto hanya mendengarkan dalam diam deretan panjang kalimat Sakura dari sebrang. Dengan insting yang tajam Naruto langsung menyusul Sakura keluar toko.

Namun naas baginya, ketika Naruto keluar dari toko. Shappirenya menemukan punggung ramping gadis berambut pink itu tengah naik ke dalam mobil taksi yang membelakangi Naruto. Lengkap dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger di telinganya.

 _"Hei Naruto! Jawablah... Jangan sok keren begitu, kau itu tidak cocok jadi pria yang irit bicara tau!"_ Suara Sakura masih mengalun dari ponsel Naruto.

Mobil taksi itu akhirnya melaju meninggalkan Naruto yang terbegong menatap kepergianya.

 _"Malam ini... Jam satu dini hari aku akan berangkat ke Sunna. Kau tau kan aku hanya bisa membeli tiket pesawat yang murah. Jadinya aku berangkat dengan jadwal penerbangan terakhir... Dan sebelum takeoff aku harap kita bisa makan bersama. Kali ini aku yang traktir.."_

Naruto tersenyum miring. Dia menurunkan ponselnya dan memposisikan ujungnya dekat dengan mulut. "Baiklah.. Ayo kita bertemu malam ini" balas Naruto dengan suara lembut.

 _"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga!... jam delapan malam di Ichiraku Ramen. Jaa naa Naruto-kun"_

 **End.**

 _Bacot nggak penting :_

 _Yesssssssss... Oneshoot pertama ega setelah selama ini MC mulu hahahahaha :")_

 _Demi apapun. Sebenarnya ega mau publis fic ini untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun ega di awal bulan juli 2018 ini.. ada yang mau nebak nggak, ega lahir di tanggal berapa? - wkwk #nggak penting!!!! Hmm.. ok lah :-_

 _Dan terakhir. Ega mau bilang... makasi banyak buat temen-temen yang selalu menyemangati ega, kalian selalu mampir disetiap fic yang ega buat. Kalian juga selalu mereview apapun bacaan yang ega buat. makasi ya. Antusias kalian begitu luarbiasa.. :)_


End file.
